Currently, in the field of post-type disconnectors, those that have a pillar that supports a crossmember so that it can rotate about a first rotation axis, which is transverse to the crossmember, and about a second rotation axis, which is longitudinal to the crossmember, are known.
The crossmember, at its ends, has contact pins that are adapted to engage in contact sockets of the electrical line that the disconnector is adapted to break.
The sockets are aligned with the pins along a trajectory that is circumferential with respect to the first rotation axis.
A mechanism for driving the crossmember actuates the sequential rotation about the first rotation axis and therefore about the second rotation axis or vice versa respectively in the closing and opening steps of the disconnector.
Thus, when the disconnector is open, the crossmember has its pins disengaged from the sockets and the crossmember is rotated with respect to such sockets, in an uncoupling configuration.
When the disconnector is closed, the crossmember rotates about the first rotation axis until the pins engage in the sockets.
Thus, the crossmember is rotated about the second rotation axis so that the pins rotate in the sockets from an uncoupling configuration to a coupling configuration, in which the pins interfere with the sockets so as to provide electrical contact with them.
The pins have contacts, which are termed moving contacts because they are moved with the crossmember during the closing and opening of the disconnector.
Likewise, the sockets have contacts that are termed fixed contacts.
More particularly, the sockets are substantially C-shaped and are provided internally with respectively facing fixed contacts.
Such contacts are provided by means of conducting elements that are folded into an arc-like shape and have one end that is fixed to the body of the socket and the other end that is kept divaricated from the first end by means of a spring.
Their central curved portion is oriented so as to receive the moving contacts of the pins when they enter the sockets.
Today it is known that this type of disconnector has limits as to the intensity of the electrical current that they can conduct that currently cannot be exceeded with known structures.
By using currently known disconnectors it is substantially not possible to obtain conduction of electricity with an intensity of more than 4000 A.
In order to approach these intensities of current to be conducted, operators in the field have devised socket structures that have facing racks of C-shaped fixed contacts, so as to make available to the electrical current to be conducted a plurality of parallel paths to pass from the sockets to the crossmember by means of the pins.
However, the reactance effect that is established between the fixed contacts of the same rack induces the electrical current to flow substantially only along the first fixed contacts, which are thus affected by high current intensity values, such current being conducted substantially regardless of the total number of fixed contacts that compose their same rack.
In this manner, the advantage of adding fixed contacts to the rack in order to have a larger number of paths for conducting the electrical current from the sockets to the crossmember is substantially eliminated.
Today, therefore, no electrical disconnectors of the described type that can be used in lines requiring a current conductivity of more than 4000 A are available.